Is Her Feel The Same as What I Feel
by Nico Arny
Summary: Ini adalah salah satufict tentang zorobin...saya tambah2in biar banyak..


Hallo semua,saya orang baru lhho..shishishishi. Ini fict pertama saya juga. Semoga berkenan di hati para pembaca yang mau baca. Oh ya special thanks buat para senior yang udah bikin kisah Zorobin yang sangat menginspirasi saya,tidak bisa saya sebutkan juga karena banyak . heheh(maksud lo?) Oke deh kita mulai aja..

Disclaimer : ONE PIECE hanya milik Oda-sensei seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang fans setianya.

WARNING: cerita agak bertele-tele,gaje, kayaknya bakal OOC, ,lebay n dll. Lah gitu dah pokoknya dinikmati aja ya..maklumilah saya ini..

Siang hari sekitar pukul 01.00pm

Seorang cowo keren dan cool(sama aja kali ya) berjalan pelan dengan tiga pedang pinggangnya,setelah sekitar 30menit ia berkeliling kesana-kesini setelah bertanya pada beberapa orang ia akhirnya menemukan tempat yang dicari,kantin kampus. Aneh rasanya jika sudah hampir 10bulan berada disini secara normal tidak mungkin kita sampai tidak tau letak tempat2nya,kecuali kita buta arah parah seperti orang ini.

Oke langsung saja,itulah Zoro pemuda berambut hijau yang merupakan salah satu anak Fakultas Pertahanan dan Bela Diri jurusan Pendekar Pedang Universitas GrandLine,universitas paling kesohor dimuka bumi saat ini. Ia pun sampai di kantin dan duduk di kursi didepan kasir,sang penjaga kantin pun menghampirinya "Tersesat lagi? Berapa jam kali ini kau butuh waktu kemari? Dan kau mau pesan apa,aku tidak jual miras" Makino tampak sudah hapal akan kebiasaan Zoro.

"Sudahlah Makino,jangan meledekku lagi,hari ini aku 'hanya' butuh 30menit saja. Tolong tiga botol soda kalau begitu". Zoro memperhatikan sekeliling kantin tampak lengang,tidak seramai biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja termasuk dirinya. "Hari ini agak sepi ya?".

"Begitulah,mungkin banyak yang sibuk ujian,kan sudah mau semester baru" Makino lalu menyodorkan tiga botol soda pada Zoro.

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang berhidung panjang dengan seekor/seorang rusa/cerpelai berhidung biru berlari kearahZoro,yup siapa lagi kalau bukan Ussop dan Chopper dan saat bersamaan Franky dan Brook juga menuju kearah yang sama dengan dua orang yang tadi disebutkan duluan.

"Tuh teman-temanmu datang." Makino menunjuk kearah 4orang itu. Zoro pun menoleh. Mereka berempat lalu menghampirinya dan duduk disisi kanan kirinya. "Mbak kita pesan soft drink." Ussop dan Chopper ngos-ngosan.

"Aku 2 botol cola,dan secangkir teh untuk Brook"

Begitulah mereka semua adalah mahasiswa dari Universitas GrandLine dengan berbagai variasi jurusan dan fakultas. Mereka sudah hampir satu tahun menjalani persahabatan,dan disela-sela jadwal kuliah mereka selalu menyempatkan diri berkumpul di kantin milik Makino. "Wah yang lain mana ya?" Chopper tampak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Entah,mungkin masih ada kelas. Aku mau tidur saja ah" Zoro lalu mengambil bantal kecil lalu berbaring di kursi panjang dan langsung tertidur. "Ya sudahlah sambil kita menunggu yang lain bagaimana kalu kita main kartu saja" ajak Franky. "oke,baiklah."sahut Ussop.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dari fakultas Pariwisata jurusan tata boga munculah seorang pria berambut pirang dan beralis ikal yang lagi godain cewek cewek geng Kuja,yupp siapa lagi kalu bukan Sanji. Tapi yang digodain tetep gak peduli aja sambil berkata . "Tutup mulutmu,atau aku panggilkan ketua kami agar kau diubah menjadi batu"jawab salah satu dari mereka. "ooh jangan begitu dong nona-nona.." mereka tetep saja tak perduli dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Dan tiba-tiba Nami datang menghampiri Sanji. "Sanji ke kantin yuk."Nami tho the point. "oh Nami-ku tercinta,oke ayo ke kantin…Eh ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini? Fakultas Meteoroli,Klimatologi dan geofisika kan tempatnya paling barat jauh dari sini? Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja datang kesini untuk menemuiku..ooh Nami.."Sanji berlagak seperti ingin memeluk Nami.

Plakk.. tamparan keras dengan tepat mendarat di pipi Sanji.

"Ya enggak lah,dasar bodoh,aku lagi ikut kelas tambahan di bidang Akutansi,ayo yang lain mungkin udah ada disana"sahut Nami.

"ooh gitu."Sanji sambil mengingat kalau kelas Ekonomi akutansi memang dekat dengan kelasnya lalu nurut aja sambil berkata "Oke Nami ku tercintaaaaaaa..ayo kita pergi!"

Bletakk! Tangan Nami menjitak Sanji. "Diam ! janngan teriak-teriak orang0orang pada ngliatin kita tuh". "Aahh..maaf..maaf."Padahal sih mereka udah dari tadi menarik perhatian orang-orang pas Nami menampar Sanji. Mungkin saking keras n kasarnya tamparan Nami kali ya… Oke sekarang mereka menuju kantin dimana teman-temannya Zoro,Chopper,Ussop,Brook and satu lagi! Disana sekarang Udah ada Luffy yang semakin menambah keramaian "Woiii.. Sanji,Nami….CEPETan sini !" Luffy melambai kearah sohibnya dari jauh udah keliatan temen-temennya itu seperti yang diceritakan diawal,dengan sedikit perubahan aktivitas. Zoro tidur siang di bangku panjang,Franky dan Brook main catur,dan trio Luffy,Ussop,dan Chopper main ular tangga(hehe)

"Luffy ? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Sanji. "Baru aja kok,pas banget kalian datang, mana jalnnya bareng-bareng lagi. Gyahahahahaha". "Diam Luffy ! Mbak aku pesen sama jus jeruk,,gak pake lama !" Nami nyeroscos aja saking hausnya."Hhhmm…oke deh neng tunggu ya".

"Hei marimo,tidur aja kerjaanmu! Bangun!" Sanji melempar asbak kearah Zoro yang mendengkur.

Pletakk.. Strike,pas kena di kepala hijau si pendekar.

"Kurang ajar! Ngapain kau koki bodoh!" Zoro mengerang langsung bangun dari tidurnya,sambil memungut pedang-pedangnya yang berserakan gara-gara Zoro reflek bangun kena lemparan Sanji. Mereka pun mulai lagi adu ejekan satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka 'kangen' berantem karena dari tadi gak ketemu dan baru tengah hari ini bisa bertengkar kayak bisaanya,,,uupss mereka lupa ada Nami disitu.

Plakkl! "DIAM atau kulempar kalian ke kolam! Nami bereaksi sambil menunjuk ke arah kolam ikan yang ada didekat sana. Yang lain ketawa aja deh,,'rasain kalian' batin Brook dkk.

"Kalian emang lucu-lucu,persahabatan kalian unik ya" Makino tertawa kecil sambil membawakan pesanan Nami."Ya gitu deh mbak…..". Nami pun meminum jus jeruknya,sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia bisa menemukan sahabat2 macam mereka ini.

11 bulan yang lalu….

Berawal dari Nami yang saat itu numpang kapal khusus yang mengarah ke Grand Line. Ditengah kapal ia di copet,dan gak nyangka kalau yang menyelamatkannya itu seorang bocah polos bertopi jerami,dan ternyata tidak tau mau kemana (saat itu Luffy bilang kalau dia iseng melompat ke kapal itu dan tidak tau akan ada dimana). Nah pas dia udah berhasil mengambil tas Nami,tiba-tiba ia terpleset di dari pembatas kapal dan jatuh ke laut,saat itu orang-orang panic karena ini laut monster di GrandLine apalagi Luffy gak bisa renang. Dan pria yang membawa tiga pedang dengan rambut hijau pun melompat ke air dan menyelamatkan Luffy yang nyaris dilahap monster laut,lalu pendekar itu membunuh monster itu dengan sekali tebasan. Semua orang kagum,termasuk Nami, setelah memperkenalkan diri si Zoro itu pun memberitahu kalau dia ingin menempuh pendidikan di (wah sama dong ,pikir Nami) mereka pun memutuskan untuk bareng2(termasuk Luffy) toh sama-sama dari East Blue,Zoro juga memperkenalkan Ussop kenalannya di pelabuhan saat itu dia ditodong preman dan Zoro yang menyelamatkannya. Ditengah perjalanan kapal mereka menabrak batu karang(mirip kayak Titanic gitu deh kronologisnya). Setelah sekian jam terkatung-katung di laut akhirnya ada bantuan,sebuah kapal penumpang datang dari arah lain,pas evakuasi inilah Ussop,Nami,dan Luffy bertemu Sanji dan sekaligus Chopper yang ikut memberi bantuan pada para korban. Sedangkan Zoro yang terseret gelombang terdampar di sebuah pulau kosong berhutan lebat,dan di bertemu dengan Brook pemakan buah yami-yami yang sudah lama terdampar disana dan ingin ke Universitas GrandLine sejak 50tahun yang lalu, mereka kemudian diselamatkan oleh Franky yang singgah ke pulau itu untuk mencari buah-buahan untuk bekal perjalanan ke GrandLine. Ternyata tujuan mereka sama yaitu ,jadilah mereka nebeng di boat khusus buatan Franky. Sanji dan Chopper juga punya tujuan yang sama.

Namun setelah mereka tiba di pulau tempat Universitas itu,mereka bertemu kembali dan berkumpulah 8 orang yang sam-sama ingin pergi ke Universitas itu(Luffy dihitung juga deh). Di tengah perjalanan makin banyak cobaan menghadang. Ternyata Grandline sekeras ini,dan disaat itulah mereka bertemu Robin yang sepertinya sudah lebih tau banyak tentang GrandLine,yang menawarkan bantuan untuk pergi ke Universitas dan memberikan tumpangan sementara. Semua dengan senang hati menerima,kecuali Zoro yang agak curiga pada wanita itu meskipun sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Begitulah sampai saat ini persahabatan mereka erat dan unik bagai kepompong(wkakakak).

Setelah menerawang jauh pada memori itu,Nami sadar orang terakhir yang terlintas dalam kenangannya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya dari tadi.

"Kau kenapa Nami,bengong begitu?"Tanya Luffy heran."Enggak aku cuman baru sadar Robin dimana ya?"

Eh,benar juga. Kemana perginya si cewe tenang dengan senyum khasnya itu,pikir ya ,Nico Robin sejak tadi tidak keliatan ya"kata Franky juga.

Panjang umur deh yang barusan diomongin langsung muncul,tapi tidak sendirian. Dia datang bersama seorang pria,yang membawa pedang juga,tampangnya cool dengan topi kupluk(?) dengan bulu2 hangat di pinggirnya. "hai semua…"sapa Robin. "Robin baru saja kita…..eh? Robin siapa dia?" Nami tampak heran Robin datang dengan seorang cowok. Zoro menatap tajam kearah cowok itu. Lalu….

.

.

.

.

"Trafalgar Law !"pekik Chopper

PS :

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai. Maaf ceritanya memang asli sesuka hati saya,Makino jadi jualan di GrandLine pula. Sedikit info kalau dalam cerita ini Univ. GrandLine tu lengkaaaaaaaaaaap banged,berbagai Fakultas dan jurusan tu ada. Tapi sekali lagi maaf karena nama fakultas dan jurusannya ada yang nyeleneh2,semua itu asli karangan saya. Saya sendiri belum kuliah jadi tidak terlalu tau juga (heheh). Eh apalagi di ilustrasi kenangan Nami itu menurut saya agak maksa juga ya,hehe=. Info tambahan lagi nih:

Ussop : Fakultas Teknik Mekanika jurusan Alat-alat persenjataan dan pelatihan keterampilannya. Kelas tambahan=Kelas Sastra(mendongeng) :p.

Chopper: Fakultas Kedokteran jurusan dokter umum(dokter hewan juga). Chpper tidak ngambil kelas tambahan Karena materi kedokteran itu udah padet.

Brook : Fakultas Seni dan Budaya jurusan Musik. Tidak mengambil kelas tambahan juga.

Franky: Fakultas Arsitektur jurusan seni membuat kapal. Kelas tambahan=Kelas teknik mesin.

Luffy : memtuskan untuk kuliah mulai semester depan,tapi belum tau mau ngambil jurusan apa(mungkin teman2 bisa bantu jurusan apa yang cocok buat dia)

Nah sekian dulu deh,chapter II masi dalam proses. Doakan cepat selesai ya,selain itu mohon juga review nya. Saya orang baru perlu banyak belajar dari teman2 senior. Saya juga pengen tau apa panjang fict saya ini tergolong kepanjangan/ideal? Jadi mohon banget bantuannya. Akhir kata terimakasih buat yang baca dan sekali lagi mohon reviewnya(saya juga ikhlas kalau dapet flame). Ok begitulah, see u next time!


End file.
